First Campaign
How to Adress "Sooo, Sparrow Jack, eh?" A woman with grey hair and hunched position, but most prominently a black eyepatch, laughed. Her name was Abraham Barbara, a retired fighter that took shelter at Bluhen's Medium District. Smoke was blown into the air, passing by her old lips, "We coulda' put'ja in th' orphanage!" Indeed, she was not alone, rather, Barbara was talking to a young boy. He had short brown hair, looking to be about 4-5 years old, and wore black clothes. As well as a white mask on his face, "Nah!" The boy said, arching one eyebrow. "That's the nick my pa chose!" Barbara chuckled, blowing more smoke, "Nick? Pa? BEERURURURURURU, so ya' no orphan, kid." Her eyes set upon his figure once again, "Th'hell d'ya want?!" "Yes, I'm not!" He pointed at himself, Barbara almost choked, "The nick I'd like has momma's name!" Barbara could only frown again, yet, she still waited, "Blumenthal... Blumenthal Gerhard!!" His fist had rose to the skies. "So yung 'nd already namin' yerself," Another chuckle went by Barbara's mouth, "That don't answer no question-" "I want ya' to teach me!!" Gerhard's fists went up and down as he yelled, those words prompted Barbara's eyes to widen. "I know ya' a doctor!!" Though she wanted pointed at, Barbara smiled. "...Wha' th'fuck s'your mom doin' anyway?" "You curse a lot." ---- "Firs' things firs', ya' gotta' learn how to locate a patient!" Barbara beamed, having discarded her pipe at some point. After all, the two of them were inside the infirmary of the orphanage then. Gerhard tilted his head, "But I can see 'em all!" His fingers pointed shakingly at the various other kids, that laid either in a bed or mattress. "GAH!" Eyes popping out of his skull, Gerhard stumbled back upon being hit by Barbara, "D-Damage taken!" "Th'hell ya' on?!" Barbara's hands rest upon her hips, "Course ya' can see them." A hand gestured around for the many kids. "But... can ya' feel them?" She knew the question was weird, but, that was just the beginning, if the kid wanted to get anywhere, this was it. With a shake of his head, Gerhard stood quiet, "Well then. Les' try something different," Barbara motioned for him to follow. "How's this helpin' me become a good doctor?" Gerhard's limbs marched, making him stand just behind Barbara while she walked through the infirmary. Teeth clicking could be heard, "Ain't ya' a smart shit?" Barbara's eyes seemed to be closed, which could be noted once she turned around. "I'll show ya'... how ta' distinguish small 'nd fatal cases," Indeed, with her eyes opened, Gerhard could also noticed that they were flashing red. "Why?" His head tilted again. "So ya' know where ta' take action first." "Shouldn't I save everyone instead of prioritizin'?" Stopping dead in his tracks, Gerhard simply stared at Barbara, whose own eyes widened for but a second. "...Are ya' crazy, ya' li'l shit?!" The urge to slap him again only increased, "Ya' can save everyone, jus' not mindlessly! I'll show ya'," Turning around, Barbara showed Gerhard a boy that laid on his stomach. Beside him was another boy in a similar position. "Ya' probably can't tell whom is worse, aye?" Though his own couldn't stop staring at Barbara's shining eyes, Gerhard palmed his masked cheeks and responded, "T-They look th' same!" "Aye," Barbara smiled and approached the boy on the right, "He's much worse tho'," Which prompted Gerhard to tilt his head. "Th' aura that he's givin' s'much weaker," Whatever had she exactly said, Gerhard was thrown back, almost if he really got pushed, "Aura?!" "Yes boy," Hand approaching his head, Barbara used of her aura and washed it over Gerhard, "This is Haki." ---- "HOW DID'JA BLOW UP A KID'S HAND?!!" Barbara watched with wide eyes, while some of the kids ran around and screamed. Before her were a bloody Gerhard and a fainted kid, also covered in blood. Gerhard's mouth seemed to be open, "I-I," He tried and then turned to the kid, "I-I'm so sorry- BLEH," His eyes almost flew out of his skull, hit again. Steam came out of Barbara's hand, "HE CAN'T HEAR YA!!" Then, cupping the air in front of her outh, she bellowed, "ALFREEEEEEEDA!" "Yes, oh dear oh darling?!" A much feminine voice, at least it was more than Barbara's, entered the room. "Oooooooo," The voice's owner had their mouth in an o. Abraham Alfreda's hair was certainly odd, brushed backwards and divided into three sections, akin to a three-leaved clover. "QUIT COOING AND GIVE ME A HAND!!" Barbara barked, teeth pointy and eyes enormous, "NOW." Such wide expression deflated once she looked at Gerhard, "So... ya' got a Devil Fruit..." How to Level Up How to Survive Category:DamonDraco Category:Role-Plays Category:Solo Role-plays